Deciever
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: Something's wrong with Amy. A forgotten enemy has returned, who might that be? Rory has to make a life-changing decision, the Doctor's life or death rests in his hands. There's a HUGE reunion towards the end. Will the Doctor fall to the trap set by an enemy he never conquered?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. ALL RIGHTS GO TO BBC.**

**Okay, this story has got the 11th Doctor and the Ponds. You might be surprised at what the enemy is! There might even be a little reunion... **

Doctor Who Fanfiction: Deciever

Rory stepped into the console room in the morning to find the Doctor tinkering with the TARDIS, as always. As the Doctor looked up to meet his eyes, he realized something was wrong by the puzzled look in Rory's gaze. Finally, after his eyes darted around the room nervously, Rory asked, with a shaky voice, "W-Where...Where's Amy?"

"I thought she was with you, I didn't see her come out of the room this morning."

"She's probably in the TARDIS." He said dismissively. "Where exactly did you take us this time?"

"Right now we are on Oreillgn, but I accidentaly brought you during rainy season. This is the most rain you will ever see at one time, this is the only planet in the universe that has such intense rain."

"Well, I'm going to go find Amy." Rory wandered around the TARDIS, calling her name, louder each time. Finally, he started panicking. "Doctor! I can't find her!"

"Are you sure? Did you check the kitchen?" He tried to mask the concern in his own voice.

"Does this thing even have a kitchen?"

"Um, I think so..."

"Well that's wonderful, but she's not even calling back Doctor. What if she went outside?" Rory didn't get a response from the Doctor. "Um, hello? Doctor?" He heard the TARDIS door shut. Great. Just great. The Doctor had gone off to find _his _fiance, without _his _help. Running, Rory opened the TARDIS door, but stumbled back. The rain was so severe he couldn't even step outside.

More carefully this time, Rory opened the door and yelled the Doctor's name, then Amy's. He didn't hear a response, but he didn't expect to, since he could barely hear his own voice over the sound of the downpour.

He lost any hope of communicating and closed the door. Sighing, he turned to face the console. What was he supposed to just sit around and wait? Not like he had a choice.

The Doctor was darting to the rain, desprately calling for Amy. He had been soaked since the moment he came ot of the TARDIS, and it was hard to hear or see through all the water around him, even with his heightend senses.

Suddenly, he spotted Amy across a river made by the rain. She was walking into a large lake-like body of water, already up to her waist, and the water level was rising quickly.

Frantically, he screamed Amy's name, his eyes scanning the area to find a way to get across. "Amy! Don't! What are you doing?! What's gotten into you?!" It was like she had no idea what was happening around her. Upon further examination, the Doctor could tell her eyes were glazed over and her stare blank, indicating that she really didn't know what was happening. It was like, maybe, she was reaching out to something? Something was reaching out to her? He didn't know.

He didn't have much time. The water was up past her bust. He found a steady path of rocks, which he used to cross. Finally, he was a few feet away, but with no more footing. "Amy!" He cried out, getting on his knees and stretching out his hand. "Grab my hand! Amy! Listen to me!"

It was of no use, and a strong current came, sweeping her away. The Doctor knew what he had to do, and before he could think rationally, he dived into the roaring waters. He yelled her name, but it seemed like nothing to get to her. He saw the figure moving quickly downsteam, and swam with the current.

He reached out to Amy, desprately trying to save her. There was a thin space between the rocks where he could get to her, and he used it, knowing the costs. He managed to slip through, but the tide pushed the rocks toghether before he could slip his leg out. He heard a sickening snap and a extreme pain shot down his left leg.

Still, he used his one good leg and his arms to keep towards Amy. They were moving faster now... _much_ faster. Wait... As the Doctor looked ahead, he saw the most inconvinent thing possible. There had been a landslide ahead of them, and it had created a waterfall.

The Doctor saw that there were only a few large rocks left before the waterfall, and amy was a few feet from reach. With only the hope that his idea would work, he gripped one and swung his legs around. Bracing for the pain, he let Amy's body catch onto his leg. He let out scream and used his other leg to bring her up into his right arm, while he held on with his left.

Hearing the scream, and feeling the coolness of the Doctor's grasp, Amy "woke" as he was hoisting her up onto the rock preparing to try his best to pull himself up with her. Terrified, she looked around her, and down at the Doctor.

"Doctor?! What- Where are we?! How- I just-"

"Amy. I need you to be calm. Once we are in shelter, I will explain. Could you maybe give me a hand? Be careful and don't slip."

"Oh, okay." With a shaky hand, she reached forward and pulled him up. She was curious when he didn't stand so they could walk to the edge of the river.

"Doctor?" Her voice was raised so he could hear her over the storm. "Are we going to go to find shelter or what?"

"Well, I would, there's just a minor problem Pond."

"And what would that be?"

"I shattered the bone in my left leg. It will be hard to get across. Just give me a moment..." Saying this, he began to carefully stand up, and before he lost his balance, Amy steadied him, slinging his arm over her shoulders .

"How convienent. Come on." Using all the strength she could muster, she helped him cross the rocks. They found a large hollowed tree that made sufficient shelter, and stumbled into it. Not thinking, Amy dropped the Doctor, and he crumpled to the ground under his own weight.

"Sorry!" She said, lifting him again and pulling him farther into the tree. He was _way_ heavier then he looked. It was freezing, and Amy shivered with her knees pulled close.

"N-Now, tell me what-what is going on Doctor!"

"Well, why don't you tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't in the TARDIS this morning. I came out here to look for you, and I found you wandering into a lake. You wouldn't happen to have any subconsious urge to drown yourself, would you? Of course, you wouldn't know if it was a subconsious idea..."

"Doctor, I'm pretty sure I'm not suicidal. But, it was strange. I was having the weirdest dream-"

"What happened? In your dream, I mean."

"It was odd. There was a girl, young girl, and she was sort of calling to me, I guess. She kept urging me to come closer, to reach her outstretched hand. It was so peaceful, I wanted to make it to her. I was so close, I don't know..."

"Listen to me Amy. If you ever see her again, do not go towards her."

"But, why not? What happens when if reach her?" The Doctor remained silent. "Doctor? What happens?"

"I-I don't know exactly. Could be anything, most likely your death though."

"What?! How-But, she's in my head! Just a dream!"

"Exactly my point. She's _in_ _your head._ She has access to every memory, dream, or _fear _you have ever had. If she can make you almost drown, who knows what else could happen! Just, please, don't go near her again."

"Well, Doctor, she was just a _dream_, so I won't ever see her again. _Ever._ I'm fine now, so-"

"Pond. I know you think you're fine, and maybe you're right, but _please_ just take my warning. As a precaution. I don't want to have to break another bone to save you again." He added, laughing a bit.

"I'm sorry Doctor. What are we going to do?"

"For now, wait. We can't do much now. Look at us, you in your jim-jams and me with my broken leg, which, by the way, I can fix as soon as we get to the TARDIS. It'll be best if we rest a bit."

"Oh, okay." Soon, Amy was sleeping and the Doctor was resting his eyes after making a splint for his leg. He felt some movement beside him, and upon opening his eyes, he found Amy stepping out into the torrential rain.

***Gasp!* What's happening to Amelia?! Read on to find out! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. ALL RIGHTS GO TO BBC.**

**So, I'm writing this in a finger splint, but I'm devoted :)**

"I'm coming." She muttered as she began to stand, and the Doctor pressed her back down.

"Amy, listen. Do not go to her. Stay here. With me. Please Amy." He spoke calmly, trying to get his Amy back.

"I'm coming..." She began to push away the Doctor, trying to stand again.

"No! Amy! Stop!" He began to restain her by putting her hands behind her back, haulting her movement. She panicked, visiously trying to break free, and screaming. Finally, he pinned her onto the ground, not permitting her to move another inch. She stopped struggling, and eventually, he released her.

"No, wait, don't go..." She whispered, a tear streaming down her cheek. The Doctor felt so helpless, so he leaned down and spoke into her ear.

"Amy. I'm here. The Doctor. Please, come back. For Rory, your fiance. You are going to marry that boy someday. You love him, so come back for him. And... for... for me. We still need you, Amelia Pond. _I_ still need you." With that, Amy blinked, snapping back into reality.

"Doctor? I-I saw her again. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it..."

"Don't worry Amy. It's alright now." He brushed a bit of wet hair off her face, smiling.

"I heard you Doctor. It was hard, but I did my best to fight off the urge to walk forward. I'm not very good at it though..."

"Of course you are. You were able to break through the barrier your mind had made, because you knew what you really wanted, and you also knew that girl didn't have it. You did good."

"I don't understand, how did she-"

"Who knows. Anyway, we've got to get back to the TARDIS. It appears like whenever you fall asleep she can take over, so it'll be best to monitor you in the med bay. Not to mention, Rory probably pacing the TARDIS helplessly by now, leave him for too long and he might just go mad..."

"Oh! Well, are you sure you are ready to walk? I mean-"

"It's fine, I need to get to the TARDIS too. As soon as I'm there, I can patch up my broken leg pretty quickly. The rain isn't going to let up for a few months, so there isn't any point in waiting. Let's go." She helped him stand, and he limped alongside her in the dark, using his sonic to light the way.

They just kept walking, hours on end. Every time they found shelter, they gratefully used it to take a break, which wasn't very often. Amy shivered and her teeth chattered, and even the Doctor was slightly shivering, which made him think of how awful it would be for Amy, who didn't have a lowered Time Lord temperature.

Finally, after what must have been all day, the TARDIS was in sight. Overjoyed, Amy walked as fast as she could with the Doctor in tow. His hand was trembling as he pounded on the door with all the strength he could muster. Rory immediantly opened it, like he had been waiting by the door, and the two tumbled inside. Panicking, Rory quickly scooped up his wife and lay her on the ground further inside the TARDIS.

"Help the-the Doctor!" She stuttered, and Rory turned to find the Doctor dragging himself with his elbows into the TARDIS. He ran over to help him, turning him over and examining his leg, which was bleeding since it was crushed between the rocks.

"Med-Med bay." He said, in pain.

"Yes, of course." said Rory, lifting the Doctor's arm and wrapping it around his shoulders, then doing the same with Amy on the other side. Walking slowly, they made it to the med bay, and the Doctor began working furiously on his leg.

"Amy, don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep Amy!" The Doctor yelled, noticing how her eyes were closing.

"Yes, of course..." She said, in a low voice. It wasn't long before she collapsed from exhaustion. The Doctor knew he didn't have much time.

"Doctor, shouldn't she sleep? You two have been out in that rain for so long, it would be good if-"

"Rory, we can't let her sleep yet. She will hurt herself. Hurry, help me put her on the monitors here. Now." Quickly, they attatched Amy to several wires and such, as a confused Rory tried to pry the Doctor for information, only to get the response, "I'll explain later."

Finally, they had finished and Amy drift off. "Doctor, what's going on?"

"Watch and see." Just then, the monitors began to change. The readings went haywire, and Rory couldn't believe his eyes. Then, Amy sat up, eyes open and glazed over, which terrified him. She began to get out of the bed, and the Doctor forced her down again.

In clear words, he spoke. "Amy. Amy, listen to me. I know you can hear me. Don't go to her, she's not what she looks like." Amy's eyes widened, making Rory take a step forward.

"No! Stay back!" The Doctor yelled, and hesitantly, Rory obeyed. The Doctor kept holding Amy down, as she began to sob.

"I'm coming...coming. Hold on just... just a minute longer..." She whispered under her breath.

"No, Amy. Listen to me. I'm the Doctor. You need to stay here. I know you can hear me. Don't let her get you."

"No... the Doctor... no. I don't understand! NO!" She screamed, reaching her hands forward, gripping them around his neck. The Doctor tensed, and gently began to try to pry her hands off his throat, only making her hold much, much tighter. She had some sort of unnatural strength, and the Doctor couldn't stop her.

Rory, now yelling at his wife, trying to get her to snap out of it. The brain readings were off the charts, and her heart was beating 17 times it's normal rate. The Doctor could not breathe. What could he do? It was obvious that there was not much more then a minute before he passed out.

"Let him go Amy! Now!" No response. "I said now! Snap out of it!" Still nothing. Rory did the only thing he could think of. He leaned close to his wife, and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes closed. Her hands loosened. The Doctor fell to the ground, gasping for breath and rubbing at his throat, and Amy fell into Rory's arms, wide awake and aware of what she'd done.

"Doctor! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry!" She said as he stood, then fell again.

"Hang on for a minute there. Catch your breath Doctor. I'll go get some water." Rory said, leaving the room. Amy sat next to the Doctor, crying, apologizing. Rory came back with the water, which the Doctor gratefully accepted. Finally, the Doctor could speak again.

"It's- It's okay Amy. You didn't know. In that situation, you did remarkably well. Rory kissed you, and you brought yourself back. Don't worry about it, it's not your fault."

"But, but-"

"I said it's fine. Now, if you could perhaps help me up, I could finish fixing my leg."

"Of course!" She called Rory over and the two of them helped the Doctor to his feet. He soniced his leg, then shook it a bit for good measure.

"There! Good as ne-"He shouted, as his voice cracked due to the strain on his throat. Amy sat in the chair behind her with her hands over her face.

"I can't believe I did that to you." she sobbed, and Rory tried to comfort her.

"It's okay! You didn't have any control, but you pulled yourself back, I've already told you, don't feel sorry. It's alright."

"No! It's not!"

"It is! Just calm down Amy!"

"But-but..."

"Amy. Stop it. Now." He was serious. Another tear slid down her cheek.

"Doctor, what's wrong with me?" she pleaded.

"I-I don't know yet." She turned away from him, and he took her face in his hands. "But, I'm going to find out. I promise."

"You promised you'd be back in five minutes too." This remark hurt him, but he hid it on his face.

"This isn't like that Amy." he said calmly.

"How do you know!? How are you so sure!?"

"I'm not, okay!" Silence fell, even Amy sobbing stopped abrubtly. "Just please, trust me this time, okay?"

**Reviews? I feel so sorry for the Doctor right at the end there! Well, on with the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. ALL RIGHTS GO TO BBC.**

**Okay, this is the chapter where you learn what is wrong with her! **

"O-Okay. I trust you. I do."

"Good. Now, just give me a moment..." He put his hands on her temples and closed his eyes. There was a whir of motion, and Amy fell to the floor, causing the Doctor to release her head.

"Amy!" She had passed out, and her eyes opened wide, as if in shock.

"Why do you disturb me?!" She yelled.

"Who are you? What have you done to Amy?" The Doctor asked forcefully.

"You should know who I am, Doctor. It's not like this is the first time. Remember me? On planet Midnight? I've become much stronger. " she broke into a laugh that could give anyone the shivers. The Doctor immediantly understood, taking a step back. Planet Midnight had been a terrifying experience, and they never did find out what had come into the bus that day.

"How... Why Amy?!" He asked.

"She is full of confusioun and unmade desicions, and fear. So much fear. A perfect host."

"But, why are you making her try to kill herself? What do you want?"

"What everyone wants. Survival. I want to make her scared, the more scared, the easier it is to survive inside her. It's that simple."

"You can't rule her life like that!"

"Oh, but I can."

The Doctor turned to Rory. "Rory, she's in terrible danger."

"No, really?"

"I-I don't know what to do Rory. Last time I saw this, the host..." He broke off.

"What? What happened to the host?"

"She...She..." He was unsure of how to put it gently.

"Tell me now Doctor!"

"She had to die Rory! Another woman sacrificed her life to end the possesion. The being is much stronger now, much more dangerous. It got me last time, locked me in a transe. It-It was terrifying."

"Amy won't die! She's too strong for that!"

"Rory-" A thin film of tears was forming in the Doctor's eyes.

"Shut up Doctor! We are going to save her!" Rory was determined not to let his love die. A grin spread across the Doctor's face. Of all the humans he could have with him to help right now, he was glad it was him.

"Okay. We've got to bring her back again, just like before. She's got to lose all uncertainty she has. This isn't going to be easy."

"Alright then." They stepped toward Amy, whose eyes were now bloodshot yet wide open.

"Amy, I know you're there, somewhere." said the Doctor. "Remember when we first met, and you couldn't find me anything good to eat? I was annoying you wasn't I? Remember how I ate the fish fingers and custard, and you thought I was crazy? And when you told me your name, and I said it was like something from a fairytale? Remember that day, Amelia Pond?" He stood back, and Amy's eyes narrowed.

"I see what you're trying to do, Doctor, but it won't work. Amy is already too far gone. It's impossible to get her back."

"Rationally, nothing is truly impossible. Only unlikely." The Doctor said, keeping hope.

"Try as you wish. But, Doctor, look at me. Look into my eyes. Do you remember me? The one who struck fear into your hearts? Come to me Doctor."

"No!" He turned his eyes away, but the power taking over Amy grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground. The Doctor latched his eyes shut, and tried to cover his ears, but his arms were pinned down. "Rory!" he yelled. "You've got to help her! You have the strongest mind towards what you want! You want Amelia Pond! Save her Rory! Make her hear you!" Just then, "Amy" leaned down and whispered in the Doctor's ear.

"Doctor, remember how _scared_ you were that day on Midnight? How _scared_ you were when you stepped into the radiation to save Wilfred's life? How_ scared _you are now? Who do you want Doctor? Who are you now? Do you really think you can just run from danger forever?"

All the while, Rory was speaking to Amy, trying to get through. "Amy, you need to listen to me. This is Rory. We are going to get married, remember? Back home, your wedding dress is hanging over a chair, waiting. I'm never gonna leave, not even now. I-I love you Amy! And-and I want to be with you forever!" The words struck Amy, the real Amy, and she felt herself hurling back.

In the same moment, the Doctor had given up, his fear and hopelessness taking over. He opened his eyes and his muscles loosened, Amy collapsing. Rory ran to her, unaware the Doctor was unconsious.

"Amy! Wait, is it Amy? Or that thing?" Rory said cautiously.

"It's me now. Really me. Something's wrong. It just, left..."

"What do you mean? Isn't that a good thing?" They heard movement, and they both turned their heads to see the Doctor, standing, staring at nothing. Amy took Rory's hand, both of them understanding what was happening. Rory remembered what the Doctor had said. The last host had to be killed to stop it. But, there had to be another way. Anything.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed. "Doctor, come on! It's me, Amy. Please, no..." The creature inside the Doctor's mind was causing him to corner her. For a second, he broke free of the being's girp. With all his strength, he whispered, "Kill me."

**The tables are turned! What will happen to the Doctor? Can anyone save him? Maybe.. There might be just one person out there, we'll have to see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. ALL RIGHTS GO TO BBC.**

**What will happen to our poor Doctor? Read!**

Then, his mind was back under complete takeover. He grabbed Amy, throwing her to the ground like a ragdoll. Rory panicked, knowing that he had to do something fast, but not able to muster enough emotional strength to kill the Doctor. He was a good guy, once he got past the fact his fiance had kissed him. He had saved their lives countless times, how could he just end his life?

Amy sheilded her face with her arms as the Doctor reeled to punch her, and from what Rory could see, it wouldn't be the first time. Furious, Rory ran and tackled the Doctor, gripping his neck in a death grip. In his ear, he spoke in a low-tone of voice.

"Doctor, I could kill you right here, but I'm not going to. You need to come back right now. Look what you've done to Amy now, but see, she's getting up, to come help you. She believes in you Doctor, and if she does, then I do too. So, listen up, you better get back here before I end up snapping your neck." The Doctor jerked, sitting up as Rory released him. He looked back at Rory, smiling then giving him a hug so hard Rory swore he heard a rib crack.

"Ah! Rory! Good ol' boy! You saved my hide there! Now, I just need to..." He went to the console room, placing his hand on the center column as they heard the familiar hum of the TARDIS.

"Hm. Just as I thought, unfortunatley." The Doctor said, frowning.

"What is it?" Rory asked nervously.

"It's not over quite yet..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just like with Amy, even though I snapped out of it, it's still inside my head, waiting until my brian falls dormant, like in sleep, or it might just take over any minute now..."

"What are we going to do?" Amy interrupted, voice shaky and on the brink of tears. The Doctor came up and held her hands as Rory put his arm around her.

"Amy, if this thing causes me to kill myself, I can't regenerate. I can't regenerate now either to make it go away before I die, it's taking over my mind, not physically killing me. I'm sorry."

"No! You can live through this! I know you can!"

"The only way for me to live is for it to jump to someone else, and I'm not going to let that happen."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm going to die Amy. Right now I'm going to take you and Rory home to Leadworth. I can't risk me hurting you two anymore."

"Doctor, you can't!" This time, it was Rory interrupting.

"Rory, you two need to be safe."

"What if I don't want safety?! What if I want more then that Doctor?! What if we want to be with you?! Ever think we could maybe, oh I don't know, help you live?!" Amy yelled.

The Doctor gave up the argument, knowing that in the end, he would lose anyway.

"Fine then. Rory, I need to speak to you. Alone. Now."

"Okay." The walked out of the console room, and the Doctor turnedto face Rory.

"When I become like Amy did, when it completely takes over my mind, you have to kill me. And I mean it!" A tear threatened to slip from his eye. "Now, you can do it. I know you can. Remember, when that happens to me, I won't be there. I'll already be dead. You will just be killing the shell."

"Amy was still there... Wait, you know that you'll still be in there! You just want me to kill you thinking your already dead! Doctor, I can't do that! I'm sorry!" The Doctor gripped his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Rory, if you don't kill me when the time comes and it becomes necesarry, both you and Amy will most likely die. Do you want to risk that?" They fell silent for several moments, and Rory nodded. As much as he wanted to save the Doctor, he knew his death was inevitable.

"I'm so sorry Doctor."

"It's alright Rory. I have an emergency protocol ready to take you home after I'm dead. I know this is a big thing to ask of you Rory, but I know you can do it. You are strong enough."

"Okay." They walked back into the console room, and Rory sat next to Amy.

"What did he tell you Rory?" she asked.

"Um-"

"I just told him to take care of you Amy. That's all." The Doctor said, tinkering with a few things.

"Oh..."

The Doctor gasped, leaning heavily on the console. He was starting to black out, and he started crying. He had much less time then he'd anticipated. "Rory!" He shouted. "Get ready!" The Doctor fell to the ground, and Amy started towards him.

"Amy! Get back! Now!" For once, Amy did as she was told, not really because of what Rory said, but because the Doctor was now standing, laughing the same way Amy did earlier.

"No! Doctor!" She screamed, starting to sob.

"Ahhh, this body is much better than yours, Pond. So much more to hold on too. So much more pain, greif, and uncertainty."

"Leave him alone!" She yelled. She didn't notice Rory trembling behind her, tears spilling from his eyes, holding up a gun.

"Rory! What are you doing?!" She said. He remained quiet, starting to sob, and putting the gun down.

"I'm so sorry Doctor. I can't do it. You were wrong! I can't do this. I'm not strong enough. And you know what Doctor? I'm proud. If I did this, I'd be a murderer for the rest of my life, and I don't want that."

The Doctor fell to his knees, and in the metal he used his sonic to burn words in the metal, that Rory would have to get closer to see. Screaming in intense pain, he flopped onto his back, slipping back into the monster's control.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed.

"Amy, wait! He wrote something!" Rory stepped closer as the Doctor stood and headed towards Amy. "Get away from her!" Rory yelled, shoving at him as he dove to read the words. There, on the ground, the Doctor had burned the words BAD WOLF into the TARDIS's metal.

**So, do you guys have any idea who might be coming? Review pleeease!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. ALL RIGHTS GO TO BBC.**

**The final chapter! You ready for reunion time?**

"What does it mean?! TARIDS! Can you help us?! What is the Bad Wolf?!" He thought it was hopeless, he was talking to a machine. Then, he felt a bit of a hum in his mind as the TARDIS communicated. _Not what. Who._

"Who then?! Who is the Bad Wolf?" Images flashed in Rory's mind of a blonde woman, with a tall skinny man with dark hair and a pinstripe suit. "It's her? Can you take us to her? Please?" _I can try..._ _I might not be able to come back... _The TARDIS whispered.

"Just do it! Please! It's okay, just help us save the Doctor!" In agreement, the TARDIS lurched violently, lights flickering, engines failing, yet still pushing on, through the void. She crashed hard, but they didn't have time to catch their breath.

"Thank you TARDIS!" Rory stood quickly, before "The Doctor" could. He ran to the door and whipped it open, grabbing Amy's wrist and running out. "Bad Wolf!" He shouted, over and over.

Rose Tyler had heard the sound of the TARDIS, and had already been running in their direction. Hearing Rory shoting "Bad Wolf" just made her run faster. Rory saw her from a distance, and waved desprately. The Doctor was stepping out of the TARDIS, that evil laugh escaping from his lips.

Rose came up to them. "What is going on?" she said to them, then eyeing Rory. "Are you the Doctor?" She said, a disappointed tone in her voice.

"No, we are his companions. That there's the Doctor. He needs your help. He asked for you, Bad Wolf. Something's taken over him, and he can't regenerate, and he's dangerous right now. He needs a memory strong enough to bring him back. Can you do that for him? He needs to know who he is."

"I'll do my best." She said confidently, stepping towards this version of the Doctor she had never seen. He swung his arm at her, causing her to fall to the ground. "Doctor!" Rose yelled. "It's Rose! Rose Tyler!" He continued towards her, that laugh coming from him again, and pulling back to punch her. She crawled backward until she was against a wall. "Please Doctor!" She screamed.

Thoughts shot through her mind, but one thing was significant. _Who he is..._ Rory's words echoed in Rose's head. When she had first met the Doctor, she asked him who he was, and he gave an astonishing answer. Is that what he meant? She had to see.

She began to speak in clear, loud words. "Remember who you are Doctor? When I asked you, the very first time, in your 9th regeneration, you said:

'It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standin' still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinnin' at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're fallin' through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... That's who I am.'

That's who you are Doctor!" She was crying, as was Amy, watching from the distance.

The Doctor gasped, grasping his head and falling to the ground. He yelled in pain, and all three of his companions were by his side. Rose was stroking the hair out of his face, examining his features. This was the youngest she had ever seen the Doctor, and she couldn't help but laugh at the bowtie. Amy and Rory remained silent as they watched her.

He slowly regained consiousness, and he stared up at Rose in unbelief. "I must be dead." he muttered.

"No Doctor, It's me. Living, breathing me. Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf. I'm here." A tear slid down her cheek.

"But, how? Ah, Rory! Good job buddy!" He smiled genuinly as he sat up.

"It wasn't really me Doctor, the TARDIS brought us here."

"Good ol' gal!" The Doctor stood up, swaying a bit as Rose steadied him.

"When did you regenerate? What happened?" She said.

"Not long after the Dalek invasion. It's sort of a long story."

"Well I've got a long time."

"Fine then..." He took a deep breath, and began to tell the entire story, and stopping every now and then while the girls cried. Finally, he got to the point of his regeneration.

"Wilf would have died, I couldn't let that happen. I took his place, but the machine broke and let me out. I was still regenerating though. I went back through time, visiting all the companions of that incarnation. Do you remember New Year's Eve 2005? There was a man in the shadows. He told you that you were going to have a great year."

"That- that was... you?!" Rose said, her hand over her mouth in shock. The Doctor just smiled back, confirming her words.

"So, what about you? And the Meta-Crisis Doctor? Where is he anyway?"

"He goes by John Smith now. He's...at the hospital, checking a few things, just like you would have been."

"For what?"

She rubbed her belly and looked up at him. "Well, your tenth regeneration is going to have a baby girl." Tears were forming in her eyes. "He wants to make sure the hospital is good enough."

"Oh, Rose, that's wonderful!" A wide smile spread across his face, pulling her into a hug. "What are going to name her?"

"Well, we were thinking... Amelia. What do you think of that? It sounds like something from a fairytale, I think."

"Amelia sounds like a great name, in fact, that girl there, her name is Amelia Pond."

"Oh! I haven't properly introduced myself!" Rose said, walking closer to them. "My name is Rose Tyler. I was the Doctor's companion, before I was locked in this world. He left me with a copy of himself, a human copy, last time we met."

"I'm Amelia Pond, as he just told you. This is my fiance, Rory. We haven't been traveling with the Doctor very long. I met him as a little girl, 7 years old. He was all raggedy. He was supposed to be back in five minutes, but he was off by twelve years. He was still raggedy though!" They laughed, and Rose turned back to the Doctor.

"You have to leave now, don't you?" She said, disappointed.

"Yes. The TARDIS can't hold open the Void for much longer. She's going to run out of huon particles soon, I've got to go to Carthradge and fuel up. I'm sorry Rose." They started to walk towards the TARDIS.

"Wait!" The Doctor turned. "Can you please, tell me goodbye this time? I know this will be, for sure, the last chance. Please."

He took a deep breath. "Goodbye, Rose Tyler. I'm going to miss you."

"Goodbye Doctor. I'll take care of our baby. I'll tell her all about you. She'll grow up, watching the skies for a blue box, hoping to see you. I'll miss you as well." He nodded at her as they stepped into the Time Machine, then he turned back again.

"And thank you, Rose. For today, and for everything." Then, he shut the door behind then and the ship dematerialized. Just as it did, John ran up next to his wife, panting.

"Was that?"

"Yes. But he's not you anymore. He's gone off and changed again." John took her hand. "But, that's okay." They turned and walked away, towards home, and away from the Doctor, once again.

"Take us home, TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted, as they all laughed and smiled inside the TARDIS.

**How was that? I liked writing it! Please Review, it would be awesome!**


End file.
